


Senpai and The Schoolgirl

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Daddy Kink, Feeding Kink, Filming, Fondling, Hand Feeding, M/M, Messy, Oral Sex, Permission, Rimming, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Skirt Kink, Surprises, Teasing, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Inspired by Amazing Phil's "US v. JAPAN School Lunches with Dan and Phil" video from December 11, 2017, Dan tempts his boyfriend with the Japanese schoolgirl outfit following the conclusion of some sensual and playful filming.





	Senpai and The Schoolgirl

Dan had secretly been admiring the Japanese schoolgirl outfit for weeks. He bookmarked the site and added the item to his wish list just two days ago.

He had forgotten all about it until Phil asked Dan to join him in his new Amazing Phil video comparing UK school lunches to those in Japan.

Phil ordered some supplies, and on the morning that they arrived, he asked Dan not to touch. "Babe, there are a few surprises in there. Be a good boy and mind your own business, yeah?"

Dan grinned. He loved surprises. Well, not generally, but he loved Phil's surprises. He always chose items carefully, specifically for his beautiful boyfriend. No one else knew Dan like Phil.

Phil asked for some privacy in the kitchen, suggesting that Dan go enjoy a nice bath. When Dan opened his yap to protest, Phil put a finger to his lips and reminded him the beetles were, in fact, gone.

"Just hush. Go take a bath and relax. Here, I bought you a Phoenix Rising." Phil opened a small paper bag containing one, spicy, cinnamon-scented bath bomb from Lush.

"You did?" Dan crossed his hands over his heart. "Aww, Philly." He kissed his boyfriend's smooth cheek and accepted the crinkly bag. "Want to join me?" Dan seductively slid his wide-necked sleep shirt down over his bare shoulder and bat his pretty lashes.

"I would love to, Sweetheart. So _kawaii._ " Phil kissed his cheek and then his shoulder. "But I have work to do for my video, remember?"

Dan pouted playfully. "Alright, Babe. I'll save you half." Dan shoved his face in the bag and inhaled, his eyes rolling dramatically.

* * *

Dan's skin was even softer than usual. Phil could smell the spicy fragrance of the bath bomb too. He wanted to devour his baby. It would have to wait, however, they were ready to film.

"The only thing I could find on Amazon on such short notice was the Japanese schoolgirl outfit." Phil tossed it in Dan's lap, and Dan pretended to be offended. _Fuck_ , he loved Phil's surprises. He knew that there would be some kinky role playing after the video. He didn't expect there to be more. "Strap yourself in,  _Danny_."

Dan knew that a Phil had a skirt kink. It wasn't just anyone or any skirt, it was Dan in a uniform with a skirt.

Dan went to the bathroom to put it on. Phil, as usual, ordered the perfect size. He knew Dan's measurements, memorizing every mound, valley, and curve long ago.

It fit like a dream. Dan admired himself in the full-length mirror. Damn. He looked fine, and Phil was going to have a hard time filming this video unless he planned to do it from the waist up. And that is exactly what he had to do.

Phil covered his mouth when Dan came in wearing the uniform. "Oh my God, Dan!" Dan spun, showing his Senpai how cute he looked. Phil licked his lips and shook his head.

"No way. I am not letting anyone else see you like this. You look too damn sexy. My eyes only." Phil gulped.

Dan walked up to Phil and pushed himself between his parted thighs. 

"Senpai?" Dan raised his voice  _and_  the edge of the short skirt so that he could tease his boyfriend a bit. "Keep your hands to yourself, Daddy, and maybe when we're done here you can follow these sweet little hips around the house?" Dan grinned. Phil smirked and nodded. "Then, if you can catch me, maybe you'll tickle me until I fall into your lap?"

Phil hissed. Dan was so sexy. How was he going to get through this video?

"Maybe I will even let you kiss me and put your big hands under my little skirt." Dan leaned down to put his mouth to Phil's ear. He pushed his ass out behind him, the navy pleats hitching upward.

"Maybe I will let you finger me too. Would you like that, Daddy?" 

Phil shivered at the feeling of Dan's lips on his ear. "You will be begging to fuck me. Just remember that I will anything for you, Senpai." Dan cupped Phil's face and kissed his cheek.

Phil whimpered as Dan stood, twirling around to sit beside him. He used his hands to smooth out the material in his lap. 

"I dare you not to touch me." Dan winked.

Christ. Phil couldn't even concentrate. It was rare than Dan take control this way. He was so turned on. He couldn't wait to get to the actual food part of the video. They shared a feeding kink, and there would most certainly be some of that. This was, after all, a video about food.

Dan squealed when he saw the cat-shaped Bento box. Phil couldn't wait until he opened it. First, they would have to make it through all of the junk food in the UK lunch box.

Phil kept looking at Dan's silky thighs. He had started shaving regularly since Phil loved it so much. His thoughts often went back to the day that Dan stood, soft and feminine in pink lacy panties, long, black, feathery lashes, and freshly-shaven legs. He was hard just thinking about it.

There was a moment when Dan tried to feed him a small octopus-shaped sausage between two slender chopsticks. Their eyes met, and Phil smiled. Dan absolutely loved to feed Phil. He did it as often as possible. Consequently, Phil enjoyed being fed by Dan. It was something that developed over time. There was something incredibly erotic about it. As Dan dropped the food onto Phil's tongue, it occurred to him that he would really like Phil to eat sushi off of his naked body.

Phil could see that his kawaii little baby was becoming aroused under his skirt. He nearly couldn't make it to the end screen.

"Philly?" Dan crossed his legs and swiveled his ankle to rotate his bare foot. Phil was standing up away from him to turn off the camera. Dan rubbed his toes along Phil's inseam.

"Yes, little one?" Phil turned around slowly. Dan looked so unbelievably gorgeous on the edge of the bed, a single chopstick between his teeth.

"Can I sit in your lap, Daddy?"

"Of course you may, Darling." Phil sat with his back against the wall and extended his arm to his boyfriend.

Dan smiled as he settled into the older man's lap. Instead of straddling him straight away, Dan decided to make his Daddy want him a little longer by sitting sideways, his pretty skirt tucked neatly under his bottom. He crossed his legs and wrapped his arms around Phil's neck.

"Thank you for the Bento box, Daddy. It's adorable." He kissed Phil's neck. "You are so sweet to me."

"You're welcome, Baby. And guess what? At least once a week I will fill it up for you ... more if you like."

Dan's eyes lit up with excitement. "And you'll make the cute little shapes for me too?" He squealed.

"And I will make everything into the little shapes for you too, Sweetheart." Phil rubbed Dan's nose with his own and squeezed his waist. "Daddy will pack you your own little lunch."

"So sweet, Darling." Dan bent forward to kiss Phil's lips. He kissed him softly but repeatedly. Phil loved soft little kisses. They tickled him and made him want to make Dan feel something just like it.

Phil's fingers moved up and down Dan's waist as they kissed. He wanted to slide his hands under that skirt and fondle Dan's soft balls.

"That was so precious, Daddy. The whole thing was so much fun ... you're so smart and creative." Dan nuzzled Phil and tugged on his striped tie.

"Thank you, Angel." Phil giggled. "Unbutton Daddy's shirt please."

Dan bit his lip and expertly slipped each bottom from its hole. He pushed his hands inside the second he was finished. He rubbed Phil's smooth chest, stopping to swipe his thumbs over his nipples. 

"My Senpai."

Dan loved role playing. Just last week he played the Christmas tree delivery man in what was the most elaborate operation yet.

Phil loved to hear Dan's high-pitched anime voice. It was sweet and soft. He snuggled closer to Phil, placing tiny kisses on and around his mouth.

"Baby ... you look so sweet in your Japanese schoolgirl outfit. What I want to do to you is anything but sweet."

Phil's fingers teased at the hem of Dan's skirt. He felt goosebumps erupt all over his body.

"Want to feel me up, Daddy?" Dan purred into Phil's neck.

"You want Daddy's hands up your skirt, Baby?" Dan nodded into his white dress shirt and whined sweetly.

Phil bit his lip and pushed his left hand up along the side of Dan's right thigh. He moved slowly, kissing Dan as he inched up under the sweet little skirt. Phil moaned in Dan's ear.

Dan could feel Phil's hardening cock against his ass. He shifted his legs, rubbing them together. God, how he loved Phil's hands on him.

"Want to pet me, Daddy? Make your little boy feel so good?" Dan kissed him again, this time adding his tongue. Phil tasted like the mango drink that they just shared.

"Fuck, yes." Phil held Dan's back with one arm and groped his boyfriend with the other. He could feel heat coming from between his legs. Phil squeezed him. "So soft."

Dan continued to work on Phil's chest, kissing his skin and sucking gently. His hands moved up and down along the sensitive skin inside of his open shirt. Dan tugged at his striped necktie and moaned.

"Feels so good when you mess around under my skirt." Dan lapped at Phil's right nipple, breathing the words over the wetness of his saliva.

"Yeah?" Phil grumbled as he reached Dan's balls. He fingered them, rolling them in his palm. Dan groaned. Phil should have known that Dan would have removed his underwear.

He slid up further to Dan's velvety cock. It was hot and thick, and Phil followed the curve of it to the very top, grazing his fingertips over his full, wet head. Dan whimpered into Phil's armpit and then licked him there, right over his dark hair.

Phil loved Dan's obsession with his underarm hair. He once explained that it was a primal thing, and that his sweaty scent made him crazy.

There was something so unbelievably hot about touching Dan under the material without actually being able to see him. He could certainly hear Dan's response, and he could feel it too.

Dan bucked and whined into Phil's hands begging his daddy for more. Phil desperately wanted to stick his head under that skirt and suck him.

"Baby? May I suck your pretty cock? Make you feel so good?"

"Yes, Daddy! Please!" Dan pulled away and looked at him with wide eyes. They were fully dilated. He wanted Phil's mouth so badly.

Phil grinned as he lifted Dan and lay him on the bed. He crawled down between his legs and lifted the little navy skirt, letting the pleated material to drop down over his head. He pulled Dan's cock away from his warm belly and started to suckle his glorious tip.

"Shit, Daddy!" Dan rested his hands on his chest and bucked. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Sweetheart. I like it when you show me how much you love Daddy's touches." Phil dipped down, taking half of Dan's delicious cock in his mouth.

Phil lay on his belly with his hands on his boyfriend's beautiful hips. He loved the feeling of Dan's head at the back of his throat. He tasted so good. He pumped himself up and down Dan's shaft, making slick, wet, suctioning sounds because he knew that Dan got off on them.

"Oh, S-senpai!" Dan squirmed and opened his legs ever further. It turned him on that Phil was rubbing against the comforter to relieve some of the pressure on his own cock until he could fuck him.

Phil moaned as he swallowed around Dan. He absolutely loved giving him oral sex. Dan always responded well to him. He reached around Dan's hips and cupped his ass cheeks. He held them in his hands as he continued to move up and down his thick length. If it weren't for the character that Dan was currently portraying, Phil would have begged Dan to fuck  _him_.

Phil pulled back out of Dan's skirt and exhaled. 

"Baby, I want to do something so badly." Phil licked his lips and lifted his chin. "You know what Daddy wants to do to you, Sweetheart?"

Dan's eyes rolled back. He looked up at his boyfriend with his pink, puffy lips. "Do you want to eat me out, Daddy?"

"You're damn right I do, Baby. May I?" Phil dipped down to lick a stripe up the side of Dan's cock.

"Jesus Christ." Dan giggled. "Yes please!"

Phil raised his eyebrows and smirked. 

"I'm going to eat you out properly." Phil winked and disappeared under the skirt once again. Dan looked down to see his legs spread widely, and the rise of his skirt bobbing up and down with Phil's movements.

Dan could feel Phil lift his ass off of the bed and hold his round cheeks in his hands, squeezing him gently. He spread Dan apart, exposing his pink hole, already glistening with Phil's saliva. The excess had dripped from his cock and slipped downward.

"Ready, Baby?" Phil's heart was racing. It was merely a mumble under the skirt, but Dan whined to say that he was indeed ready.

Phil pressed his lips to Dan's pink skin, carefully licking in all directions. He swirled his tongue, trying to pull Dan's taste into his mouth. Dan cried out when he felt Phil nibble and suck on him.

" _Daddy_ ,  _God_." Dan gripped fistfuls of bedding and screamed.

Phil sucked on his fingers and pushed one inside of Dan, who lifted his ass and wiggled it. Phil moaned. "Easy, Baby. Let Daddy love you."

Dan relaxed. He was breathing heavily, and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. 

"F-feels so good Phil."

Phil removed his finger and circled his hole with the tip of his tongue before inserting two. He worked them apart and slipped his tongue in between him. He licked into Dan, plunging deeper and deeper.

Dan thrashed his head against the mattress, out of his mind with pleasure. He needed to come, and he needed his Daddy to fuck him.

Phil's tongue massaged the inside of his baby, stroking and licking his smooth, hot walls. More than anything, Phil wanted to fuck him.

"Daddy, please!" Dan screamed. Phil pulled out of him with a wet noise that made Dan shriek. "Please fuck me now!"

Phil sat on his knees and tugged his dress shirt from his pants. He unzipped and applied the lube that Dan poured into his hands.

"You want Daddy to fuck you standing up with that little skirt hitched up to your hips, or do you want me to lay you down and fuck into you on the edge of the bed, Baby?"

Dan shook his head and pulled Phil on to the bed. 

"Neither, Daddy. I wanna ride you."

Phil moaned loudly as Dan positioned himself over his slick cock. He used one hand to hold him and the other to balance.

Dan cried out as Phil's wide head slipped past his rim. 

"Oh, Daddy!" Dan howled. He slid down slowly, panting with every inch. His ass felt so full and tight.

"Dan ... Baby." Phil whispered and blew his hair out of his face. How he loved to watch his boyfriend sink down on him. More than that, he loved to see Dan's face react to his thickness.

"Mmph, Phil!" Dan wiggled his hips and took the final inch. He leaned forward and tugged on the tie that hung loosely around his neck.

"Fuck, Dan. You look so beautiful." Phil rubbed his hips. The skirt flared around Dan, and anyone looking on would not know that they were indeed making love.

Without warning, Dan pushed up. Phil extended his arms to support him, holding his palms upright so that Dan could push off with own. They interlaced their fingers and started to move.

Dan slid up and down, tightening himself as he pulled up. Phil panted at the sight of him. He looked so gorgeous, sweaty and tousled, his curls bouncing as he rode his cock.

"Fuck, Baby. Look at you up there so pretty in your little dress." He smiled up at Dan.

"Hell, Phil ... I’m so close to coming ... but I need you to fill me up." Dan sniveled. He sometimes got emotional during their more intense lovemaking sessions. Phil found it endearing.

"Yeah? You want Daddy to come inside of you? You need my hot, creamy, come to fill you up little one?"

Dan nodded, his head already bobbing with the intensity of his movements. 

"Yes! I need you, Philly. Fuck!"

Phil thrust up into Dan as he came down to meet his body, pushing himself closer and closer. 

"Oh, God, Dan ..." Phil huffed. "I'm coming, Baby."

Dan threw his head back as he felt Phil spurt up into him. His cock contracted inside of Dan, triggering his orgasm. 

"Fuck!"

Phil sat forward and lifted Dan's little skirt. He opened his mouth, wrapping his hand around Dan's throbbing cock. He angled it toward his face and accepted his boyfriend's hot come all over his throat and collarbone. He caught a bit on the tip of his tongue, allowing the rest to pool on his skin.

"Jesus fuck, Phil." Dan stayed on top of him, trying regain control over his breath. "What the hell was that at the end there?"

Phil smiled and dropped his head back on the pillow. "I don't know ... I just needed to do that."

"Well, it was hot." Dan lifted up and rolled on to his back. He clenched his cheeks together to Phil inside of his for as long as possible.

Phil wiped his chest, though he would have been happy to sot with Dan on his skin awhile longer. He sat up and wiped Dan's bottom. 

"Relax, Baby."

"Not yet." Dan insisted on holding him. "Please."

Phil smiled. "God, I love you."

"I love you too, Philly, my Senpai."

"Come on now, Sweetheart, relax for me?" Phil held a wad of tissues  
to Dan's hole.

Dan shook his head defiantly. 

Phil definitely loved the boy.


End file.
